H World
by Toocan Loops
Summary: Summary: In a world where you are bound to only one person, Yuma is not happy with Astral and goes for V but he is bound for Kaito, not for long.. Vyuu, Vkai, Dangershipping.


A world where everyone communicates with a certain sound, one lover and another are trying to make it in this world. They are… Yuma and V.. but in the world where only h's can be heard it is a little hard to communicate.

Yuma was walking down the street "Hhh…" he said as he walked and saw V.. his crush, he was twenty and Yuma was thirteen but he had a crush him. He tried to talk to V once but they were not in sync. He wants V to love him what can he do?

Astral walks up and says "H h hhhh?" and Yuma sighs because he understands Astral because they're sync friends, they get along but Yuma does not love Astral. "Hhh…" Yuma sighs and Astral knows, he knows…

"Hhhh? Hhh…?" Astral asks him and hands him some juice, Yuma takes it and drinks it and says "Hhhh… hhhh hhh… hhuu… hhh…" he says and sounds sad, Astral wants to hug him but Yuma won't let him. He pushes him away the second he tries.

Yuma yells angrily "Hhh! Hhh! Hhh!" he says and is grabbed close to Astral. Astral wants to kiss him but he knows he better not touch because his lips are venomous poison. Yuma runs out the door and almost cries because he wants V so much.

"Hhh…. Hhhh…!" he cries and cries and falls to his knees as his legs are bleeding, he scraped them on the door. He saw Ryoga communicating with his girl Kotori.

"Hhh! Hhh… hhhh …hhh?" Ryoga asked her and presented a ring they were getting married, Kotori cried "Hhh… hhhh.. hhh!" and she kissed Ryoga.

Yuma was angry because why couldn't he have V? V communicated well with Kaito. "hhh… hhh…" Yuma said.. why? He deserved V much more than Kaito.

Kaito could have Mizael or something, he didn't care if Kaito was soul mates with V and they could communicate with the hhhs. "Hhhh… hhhh.." Yuma said as he devised a plan to break them apart. He would have to kill Kaito in order to do this.

Once you are hhh'd to someone you cannot get hhh'd to another. He would have to kill Astral too. "Hhh… hhh!" Yuma laughed evily. He went off and grabbed a shovel, he was ready to fight. He went and found Kaito's house. "Hhh… hhhh hhh?"

He wondered if Kaito was going to open the door, Kaito opened it and around his shoulder was V. He bet they were having some sort of intercourse.

"hhhHHH?" Yuma asked if he could come in, V said ok and so Yuma went in and he hid his shovel in his pants. His pants looked bigger than usual with the shovel in them. He saw Kaito and V making out the couch they were in perfect sync.

This made Yuma mad, he sighed, "Hhh? Hhh..?" he asked if they could stop. Kaito looked up and said "HhhHH?! Hhh?" because he was interrupting their mating ritual. Yuma sighed, "Hhh…hhh?" he asked Kaito to come with him.

Kaito followed him and when he turned around he got a face full of shovel and was beaten to death. Yuma smiled as the blood splattered on him "Hhh!" he laughed and licked the blood off him; he cut off Kaito's fingers. He shoved one in his mouth, he had to absorb the taste, and he had to taste it all.

He had to so he could communicate with V. He walked out covered in blood and V knew Yuma couldn't understand "Hhh?! Hhh! …Khhh!?" he yelled for Kaito and Yuma understood he smiled and replied "Hhh…hhh hhh~" he chuckled evily, and V could understand him.

V was scared he backed away but Yuma shoved him to the corner and laughed "hhhh, hhhh… hhhh! Hhh.." he told him he was his now, he laughed and kissed V, V pushed him off, he was Kaito's only. Yuma replied "Hhhh…Hhh!HHHH~!" he yelled and told him Kaito was dead. V eyes shot out and he was scared, they were bulging sadden.

"…Hhh?! Hhh!? Hhh?!" V yelled and slapped Yuma angrily; Yuma tasted the blood that left his mouth. "Hhh…" Yuma began to cry, Yuma pushed V down and overpowered him.

V couldn't move as Yuma's knee rammed into V's nether regions, V cried out as he felt the knee rubbing against him. "Hhh…hhhh…HHHHH!" he begged and called Kaito's name in vain, Yuma laughed and demanded he say his name "Hhh! Hhhh!" he ordered and V wept softly as he moaned out Yuma's name "HHHHHH!"

Yuma laughed, "Hhh, hhhh." He told him damn right you're mine now, V's pants were pulled down and Yuma saw his little dingle hopper, he smiled "Hhhh? Hhhh~?" he chuckld and licked it, V moaned out "HHHHH!"

"Hhh? Hhhh? Hhh…" Yuma said telling him he had seen nothing yet, Astral could feel all of this, he was still in sync with Yuma and the sync was killing him because the sync was going for V now. Astral cried alone in the house as his lungs grew and grew and exploded from within. Astral choked out for air "Hhhh…?! HHh.." he called for Yuma.

Yuma would never come for he was with V, Astral died… and his last words were "Hhh…" Yuma's name, Yuma was still V and rubbed his erection back and forth back and forth. Circular motion, turn and twist, turn and twist. He kissed the head.

"Hhhh? Hhh?!" Yuma yelled asking if V liked that and V said "HHHH…." And said he wished it was Kaito and Yuma smacked him and told him "HHH?! Hhhh!" he was the best he had now. "Hhh… hhh" Yuma told him, told him he would learn to accept it.

V would never, he would always love Kaito. Yuma was angry for that and slapped V again as he sucked on V's tender meat, he pulled it back and forth, he deep throated it. "Hhh? HHHH!" he gurgled, as he sucked and felt V cum within him.

Yuma licked off every drop, Yuma was going to enter V now, and he pulled out his own swordfish. He shoved V to the ground and whispered "Hhh? Hhh…" and asked how bad he wanted it. V said no, he didn't, Yuma laughed and entered him anyway, he didn't bother preparing him, he hated V for saying he loved Kaito, he should love him.

And only him for all of there life, Yuma smiled "HHHH! HHHH!" he yelled and told him to take it like the filth he was. V cried out as he felt Yuma bucking inside him, he felt Yuma thrusting in and out, he cried as he felt him hit his prostate.

"HHH?! HHH!" Yuma yelled telling him he was his and only his as he lightly slapped V's ass as his ass cheek quivered, as Yuma came inside V, he moaned out "Hhhh… hhhh…" and V could only look at ground, he would not look at Yuma.

"Hhh…. Hhhh…" V panted out softly and Yuma stepped on V's back and broke it, he would never walk again, this way V could never leave him, he would have to love him now. V would be his sex toy, his and his only. For all eternity.

Yuma leaned over and whispered "Hhh… hon hon penis, hon hon…" and V shed a tear as he wept hearing that, he whispered "Hhh? Hhh?! HHHH?!" he yelled angrily at Yuma for a reason why he did this, Yuma replied with a giggle "Hhh! Hhh!" he told him he loved him.

V thought that was terrible reason and tried to crawl away but Yuma sat on V's back cracking it even more. Yuma laughed as he heard bones cracking, he laughed, and he smiled and looked down at his lover. "Hhh? Hhhh… Hhhh?" he told him don't leave me, we're together forever now, you can never leave me. Stay with me forever V.

"Hhhh…." V sobbed out, he sobbed out yes, and he had no choice. Yuma lifted up V's chin an smiled "Hhh~ Hhh!" that's the spirit he said and kissed V, V only cried.

He could never walk again; he stood still as Yuma picked up the twenty year old and held him his arms and cradled him like a baby. ...  
"Hhh~ Hhhh…" he said telling him there was more fun to be had. V softly wept, how could this happen to him? He made his mistakes, nowhere to run… life goes on as V's fading away…

"Hhhh…" Yuma said as he kissed V, V hated him, god did V hate Yuma for this… he could never love him. But he could pretend, pretend so he could live, live in a world without Kaito.

A world without Kaito was not worth living, V would rather die but he knows he can't, he can only suffer; suffers for an eternity with Yuma. "HHH?" Yuma asked him if he wanted to play a game. V didn't want to do this, he cried softly.

"HHH?! HHH?!" He yelled as he beat V in the face, he brought up his face and kissed the bruised lips and cheeks. "Hhhh~ Hhh." He giggled telling him he loved him.

V would never love him, never, never! Yuma pulled out a little dress and began stripping V, he couldn't move anyway, all more easily for sweet little innocent Yuma.

Yuma ripped V's underwear off again leaving lash marks from the elastic; it cut up V, he whined as Yuma stepped on his back again. Yuma pulled out whip "Hhhh~" he said with a smile, it was fun time.

Yuma put a diaper on V, V whined and whaled, just the way Yuma liked "Hhhh!~" he said kissing his little baby, he spanked his diaper butt, he asked him if he needed a diaper change. "hhh? Hhh?" he asked his little baby if he pooped himself or peed himself.

V said "Hhhh…. Hhhh" and Yuma slapped him; he laughed as he saw the diaper turn yellow, V had wet himself like a little baby, Yuma loved it.

Yuma ripped the diaper off and saw the piss leaking out onto the bed sheets; Yuma leaned his head down and began to lap at the yellow moisture. "Hhhhh~" he moaned as a yellow drop dripped from his lip, he sucked some of it off and into his mouth.

Yuma kissed V and fed him his waste, V gagged but Yuma forced him to swallow it. V's tears were staining the bed, Yuma laughed and shoved a finger inside V, he laughed as he felt the yellow liquid sloshing around his butt, he shoved his tongue down there and licked it out.

"Hhhh? Hhhhh!" He yelled as he smacked his little baby's butt, V groaned softly, "HHH?! Hhhh…" V told him he was monster, not even Kaito would ever do this, no one would, Yuma was a sick fuck. "Hhhh?! Hhh…!" Yuma yelled out, what did you say to me you little bitch, he shoved a large sharp pen in his butt, blood spurting out.

V blacked out from this disgusting intensity around him… when he woke up he was in Yuma's arms and was hearing a soft lullaby "All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought it was all in fun… but then pop goes… you."

V woke up and screamed "Hhhhh! HHHHH!? Hhhh?!" He yelled for help, no one would come; Yuma laughed and shoved the knife down V's throat and smiled "Hhhh… hhhh… hhhh ~" he said with the soft sound of the lullaby on him as he held the dying V.

He smiled and laughed as he twisted his face and cracked V's neck, he chuckled and licked the sweat off his face. "Hhhh… hhhh… hhh~" he said with final laugh.

Yuma curled up in the corner and shook back and forth, all the time.. all the time.. the voices in his head, they played the same song, all around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel… pop goes… you!

When the cops arrived, Yuma was dead on the floor, no one could explain it. Only a faint sound could be heard "All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel…"


End file.
